Cutaneous devices provide one or more types of skin stimulation. Some cutaneous devices provide skin stimulation to a fingertip. In particular, some wearable fingertip devices can provide a slanted compressive force against a finger pulp (e.g., by a flat slanting surface with three degrees of freedom (DoF) compressed against the finger pulp using three independently operated pulleys).
However, such devices tend to be complicated to manufacture or assemble, limited in the types of forces that can be provided, and/or not easily wearable or portable. Current devices may also be limited in the maximum degree of force provided (e.g., less than 2 N). Such devices cannot provide compressive forces and shear forces upon the same area with a simple design, thereby limiting functionality and increasing cost.